Stop Breaking My Heart
by QueenV
Summary: Senna. The one person who was responsible for their arrival in Everworld. The one person who single-handedly ruined lives. Two lives in particular. Christopher Hitchcock's and David Levin's. **vidfic**


*cracks knuckles* Well I bet you all thought I'd gone and died or something.....nope! Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on what kind of scary people you all are....) I did NOT die whilst going on vacation to Eastern Canada! Yeah! I bought waaaaaaay too much crap but it did get me inspired.... I know, as shocking as it is.....here I am....writing something. Not in my usually category however, in something COMPLETELY different!! EVERWORLD FANFICTION!!! *crash of lightning*

*cough* Anyways....I finished (finally) reading the series on the massively long plane ride home and now I am inspired to write. It's my first attempt at Everworld fanfiction and my second attempt at a vid-fic so be kind to me pwease.....

Just to rant a lil more, this vid-fic is set to the song "All for You" by Our Lady Peace (disclaimer: QueenV takes NO credit for writing the song. Sue me and all you'll get is OLP's Gravity CD). Basically what's going to happen is I'm going to attempt (there's that overused "A" word again) to go from the end of the series to the beginning of the series. The basis of the fic is to show Christopher and David's relationship with Senna - starting at the end and going to book one. 

Oh, and the song lyrics will be enclosed in slashes - /like so/; and the scenes will be in (brackets). Welll.....here we go (disclaimer #2: I don't own Everworld/it's characters either. Although David and Christopher would be nice to own...)

  
  


Peter (my muse): GET ON WITH THE VID-FIC!!!

  
  


QV: FINE!

  
  


- - - 

  
  


(As the soft intro begins the camera is panning the stars. Eventually a planet comes into view and the camera zooms in on the planet - Earth. The intro continues and we go through the layers of the atmosphere and eventually to a house)

  
  


(The heavy guitar begins and the camera goes into the house through a front window. We see Christopher {profiled view} sitting in his customary position on the couch, watching TV, with no shirt on. As the camera moves to face him head on we see that the majority of his upper chest is not there)

  
  


/A suburban man at my door/

  
  


(Christopher's head jerks towards the door. He throws his shirt on and goes to the door)

  
  


/But I don't think I'll let him in/

  
  


(Through Christopher's eyes we see a police officer and a detective standing on his doorstep)

  
  


/He wants discipline  
Discipline, control over the way I live/

  
  


(The detective has a briefcase in his hand and the police officer is looking annoyed)

  
  


/Wants the best for me  
Old school philosophy/

  
  


(Christopher moves away from the door's peephole, shaking his head, and goes back towards the couch)

  
  


/But I can't turn my back on him/

  
  


(Chris looks back at the door, debating whether or not to let them in)

  
  


/He's a part of me  
Buy me anything but I just need a friend/

  
  


(Chris appears uncertain for a moment but then turns back to the couch and television)

  
  


/It's all for you/

  
  


(Scene quickly makes a transition to the fight scene at the end of book 11)

  
  


/You got me where you want  
It's all for you, oh/  


(Chris' eyes are glazed over and it's clear he's under Senna's control. The camera is on the ground just behind Christopher; and at such an angle we can see Senna laughing as Jalil is clawing at his hands)

  
  


/Just stop breaking my heart/

  
  


(Chris sees the green eyed druid - aka April and begins to yell something to Senna but is cut off by a violent glare from our favorite female psycho) 

  
  


/You're the blood of a seed and it's all that I need  
Got me where you want/

  
  


(Scene fades to Christopher lying in bed {in the Merlinshire castle} and Etain walks in. Etain goes and kisses Christopher and morphs into Senna)

  
  


/It's all for you, oh  
You got me, oh, you got me/

  
  


(Senna breaks the kiss abruptly and talks to Chris. Although we can't tell what she's saying she continues to point out the window in the room towards the castle walls. Christopher is nodding the entire time)

  
  


/Jack Kerouac K-K-K-Kerouac  
On the road and in my head/

  
  


(Scene flashes quickly to the part in book 10 where David just about hits another driver after getting an 'update' about the underwater/Neptune fiasco)

  
  


/And the irrelevance, intelligence

A new tattoo a lot more sex/

  
  


(David sighs after re-taking control of the "Buick Beast" and a thought bubble appears showing he's thinking of Senna and the ordeal she's been causing)

  
  


/Broken families  
A new enemy/

  
  


(David's thoughts quickly stray to him fighting with his mother and her boyfriend)

  
  


/And you will not make up for this/

  
  


(Then he goes back to thinking of Senna)

  
  


/This suburban man he wants discipline  
But I just need a friend/

  
  


(David's seemingly one-track thoughts are interrupted because he sees a car in front of him. The car is carrying the maid lady {aka Brigid} and David follows the car)

  
  


/It's all for you  
You got me where you want/

  
  


(Quick scene change to Brigid's house. David is clearly arguing about how Senna is 'one of us' and they can't kill her, or leave her)

  
  


/It's all for you  
Just stop breaking my heart/

  
  


(Brigid asks about all the time's Senna has let David down. This is obvious because in David's eyes there is a flicker of despair and sadness)

  
  


/You're the blood of a seed and it's all that I need  
You got me where you want/

  
  


(Scene skip to the crazy upside-down Africa world {book 8} where David and Jalil are trying to carry an unconscious Senna to the roots of that huge tree. David, the whole time, carries on his face a sceptical look)

  
  


/It's all for you  
You got me, oh, you got me where you want/  


(Scene rapidly shift into one another throughout these two lines of song. However they all hold a common trend - David is defending Senna)

  
  


/Leave me alone/

  
  


(The rapid-fire scenes stop and focus on the tree from book 5. David looks at the tree and sees Senna's eyes in it)

  
  


/Oh, leave me alone/

  
  


(This scene - which goes for the duration of the brief instrumental part - is of David's third person dream of getting molested at summer camp)

  
  


/So never run/

  
  


(Scene swaps to the one in book 3 where David is sitting on a bed with Senna - shirtless)

  
  


/You got me where you want  
All for you, stop breaking my heart/

  
  


(David's eyes are glazed over and Senna is looking very seductive/predatory)

  
  


/You......./

  
  


(The door to the room swings open on the guitar chord and Senna releases her hold on David. David jerks forward and nearly falls off the bed)

  
  


/You got me where you want  
Its all for you, oh  
Stop breaking my, stop breaking my heart/

  
  


(David looks and sees Jalil, April and Christopher standing in the doorway. David blushes a bit and looks for his shirt. Which, of course, is in Senna's hands - can we all say "thorough embarrassment"?)

  
  


/You're the blood of a seed and its that I need  
Got me where you want  
Its all for you, oh/

  
  


(Scene change to Huitzilopoctli's temple {book 2}. The screen is split vertically - Christopher of the right half, David of the left. They are standing in line for massacre; and while the blood flows down the temple steps they both know this is all Senna's fault)

  
  


/Cause you got me, oh, you got me where you want  
It's all for you  
Oh Just stop breaking my, stop breaking my heart/

  
  


(Scene change to on the Viking boat {book 1}. David is sitting in a corner of the ship and everyone else is sleeping {David - First Watch - Levin}. He looks like he is being rocked to sleep by the waves; his legs are tucked in and his arms are around them. The camera angle changes subtly and we see a glimmer of a tear in his eye)

  
  


/It's all for you, oh  
Got me, got me where you want  
It's all for you  
My heart/

  
  


(Real world scene, pre-book one. We see Senna storming away from David at a public park. David looks clueless and hurt)

  
  


/It's all for you, oh  
You got me oh, you got me where you want/

  
  


(The scene dissolves to the same park that fateful morning. Everyone standing around looking at Senna. Fenrir breaks through the ground and grabs Senna; dragging everyone else into Everworld)

  
  


/Leave me alone/

  
  


(The scene cuts quickly to where David, Christopher, April and Jalil are hanging by their wrists on that really high wall. On the word 'alone' the camera zooms out incredibly quickly; revealing the surroundings around the wall before cutting sharply to black)

  
  


~ Fin

  
  
  
  


QV: Well......how was it? Horrible? Oye...leave me a review!! I love feedback. Oh...and I didn't do this at the beginning cause I was too busy doing my disclaimer rants, but this fic is dedicated to Andrea aka Duck-K. Thanks sooooooo much for introducing me to the wonderfully sadistic world of Everworld!! Bai!!


End file.
